


Jimin is the unpopular best friend and Jaebum the guy who used to date her best friend

by Beibiter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Romance, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: another jimin story





	Jimin is the unpopular best friend and Jaebum the guy who used to date her best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter for my other university au right now so check that out if you want to, also I have many stories feature Jimin and jealousy as a motif because I'm ridiculously in love with got7 right now and Jimin makes a really good protagonist and well jealousy and envy.. we all know that right?

The hands of the clock tell me that it's one o'clock. Yerin was supposed to have been here thirty minutes ago. She's still late.

Yerin. I guess I should introduce her to you. Baek Yerin, the upbeat and peppy girl that's lionized as the most popular girl on campus, being undeniably charming and gorgeous.That's her, my friend. People often say that there's a fine line between lovers and friends, right? But in our case, it's the line between friends and enemies that has become blurred.

With Yerin being venerated almost daily, getting positive feeback and recognition for her hard work and me being the less noticeable and less attractive sidekick, there's a path that our friendship is taking right now. A path that most certainly leads to animosity-

“Are you ready to order?”

The small waitress with her white and insistent smile is back. I think she wears it to hide the pity that she feels for me, the person who has been waiting at an empty table for half an hour.

I lack the determination to endure her smile and just look at the closed black book with the food choices in it. I haven't opened the menu yet, anticipating Yerin's arrival at any minute-

“Oh god, Jimin, there you are!”

Speaking of the devil. 

Yerin bursts in gracefully, sporting thick boots and a nice woolen coat. It looks expensive and I'm sure that by Friday most of the girls on campus are going to have at least a similar one.

She's dragging a boy behind her who's resisting the cold weather. His leather jacket is black and intimidating, but it clashes with his beanie and ruffled copper hair and also with the uncomfortable smile that he's wearing.

Yerin sits down and smiles at him, motioning for him to sit down, before she throws another smile at the waitress, “Can you come back in five?”

The waitress shows a common symptom that people have when they encounter Yerin. Her eyes get that certain and her mouth curls up with undeniable mirth, “Sure!”

Now that the guy has sat down, I observe him closer. His skin is pale, but clear and a tiny and delicate silver ring graces his lip. He runs his tongue over it and when he notices me staring, quickly pretends to look away.

“Where have you been Jimin?” Yerin presses. “We've been looking for you everywhere.” She looks at the guy as if to convince him to say something, to somehow affirm her statement.

I don't remind her that it was her who proposed to meet up at this café at twelve thirty.

Yerin's eyes flicker back to the copper-haired guy and she lightly hits her forehead in a gesture of 'oops, I forgot to tell you about the guy that's sitting right next to me'.

She grabs the menu and slides it over to him. 

“Jimin, that is Jaebum. Jaebum, that I Yerin, my best friend.”

Jaebum coughs slightly and gives me a small smile. He looks clearly out of place and uncomfortable and I can't help but wonder if it is my fault. It probably is.

I awkwardly raise my hand and wave a little, “Hi.”

He replies with an inaudible greeting and then quickly looks down at the different sorts of toasts the café offers.

Yerin chuckles and continues. “We just met yesterday. My mom introduced me to him. He's actually her colleague's son, isn't that crazy?”

She leans forward, beckoning me to do the same.”It's fate, right?”

I try to refrain myself from laughing. Yerin is smart and charming and pretty, but she also changes her boyfriends at least once a month, treating them like disposable goods. To her, at least, there's no fate concerning love.

“He's a good catch, right?”, she whispers.

I can hear the sites of the menu shuffling quickly and glance at Jaebum. His cheeks are dusted with pink. I realize that he must have heard us, or rather Yerin, and my eyes flicker back to her.

I lean back in my seat, “What do you want to eat?”

**

The date or whatever it was ends with Jaebum awkwardly trailing behind us, while Yerin swings my hand around like we're six-year-olds. 

“Are you still mad at me?”, she asks with a pout and wide eyes. 

I grimace at the thought that she does know that she did something wrong but only decided to come clean now.

“Jimin...” She squeezes my hand softly. 

“I promise, I'll be extra early next time. I'll buy your favorite cake, chocolate, right? And we'll be by ourselves, just you and me.”

That's the thing about Yerin. She can be extremely convincing and persuasive when she tries.

I nod dumbly, like a marionette and look back at Jaebum. Our eyes meet for a milisecond.

I want to ask something, but decide not to.

**  
I've forgotten one glove at home. 

It's stupid, because I look like a dumb idiot just wearing one and two because my left hand is freeying, getting redder by the second. I thought about alternating, swtiching the glove from one hand to another, but ended up making a fist and curling the gloved fingers around the hand without the glove.

It's still cold.

My phone chirps in my pocket, emulating the call of a bird and I look at my bag, then take it off to rummage through my stuff to find it.

When I finally get it out, the display is no longer lit up but dark. I press the home button and see the message from Yerin.

12:46  
You want a boyfriend?

I narrow my eyes and read the text again. A feeling of nausea begins to settle in my stomach, not enough to push bile up my throat, but enough to make my blood flow into my hands. Even darker patches of red flame up.

What is her problem?

**

I see the problem when I recognize a boy with copper hair and a beanie waiting in front of my lecture hall nervously. 

Students are streaming out with excitement, while he standing, pressed close against the wall like he wants to melt into the stone.

I've obviously noticed him before he has seen me and I wonder why he's here. Last time I spoke with Yerin about him, she showed little enthusia-

The thought of her text flashes in my mind and I touch my temple.

It can't be. 

She's already done with Jaebum. And she's giving me her leftovers.


End file.
